


Opaque Mirror

by dontwantyourcrown



Series: I'll Be Your Mirror -- seer verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seers, Supernatural Elements, hints at abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantyourcrown/pseuds/dontwantyourcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot takes Kurt to see a Seer, but things are not quite what they seem. </p><p>There will most likely be a sequel to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opaque Mirror

Kurt doesn't know how he even landed himself in this position. 

Never, even when he was a child, did he ever want to go to Haunted Houses, or carnivals, or anything bizarre like that. Yet, here he is, Elliot promising him that this so called 'Freak show' is one of the best. 

He has yet to see anything all that great. Mostly, he felt bad for most of the people that were quite obviously made up in make up and prosthetics. At least there weren't any animals. Still, he lets Elliot drag him around the mostly deserted area, because apparently, the Great Thing that Elliot was referring too is near the back. 

There's a line, a sign proclaiming an 'All Knowing Seer' next to the people waiting. 'A fortune teller, really?' Kurt can't hold back his disbelief. Elliot took him all the way out of the city to see some kook with a fake magic ball?

'No! He's actually really good! He told me things that he couldn't possibly have known!' Elliot states, getting into line and dragging Kurt with him. 

'Like what? That you were going to bring your skeptic friend back to come see him?' Kurt asks dryly. He has never really believed in the supernatural. Not in ghosts, or palm readings, or anything like that. 

'No. He told me last night that I needed to be easier on my guitar because the strings were going to split, and guess what happened this morning?' Elliot asks like Kurt doesn't already know that he had to go to the music store to get new strings since he shredded two in one stroke. 

'That's an easy guess. You've got callouses on your fingertips, any observational person would have been able to tell you that.' Kurt rolls his eyes as they inch forward, there's a small tent, apparently for privacy, so he can't see the mysterious "seer" however, he's growing more and more foolish as he gets further in line. 

'Maybe. He told me something else too.' Elliot smiles like he's got the biggest secret ever that he just can't tell. 'But I'm not allowed to tell you.'

Wow, Kurt obviously needs to get into the Fortune Telling business, maybe it's more lucrative than his waiter job at the Spotlight Diner. However, he can't comment on the audacity of Elliot's remarks because he gets pushed through the fabric door and into the tent. 'Wait - I thought -' He was sure that he and Elliot were going to do this together. 

'Oh, hello.' Kurt turns to the voice, it sounds friendly enough, and when he looks to see who it belongs to he almost falls over. 

The seer is gorgeous. Bright hazel eyes with dark curly hair, tanned skin that's dressed up in an outfit that kind of reminds Kurt of Aladdin, except he has on a shirt and not the open vest. Though, he can't see his feet, they're under the table, he bets the boy has on some sort of simple leather sandals to go with the theme. There's no weird hat on his head, and no tarot cards or magic ball on the small wooden table, a cloth covering it down to the floor, with just enough seats for two. There are white twinkle lights strung up around the area, and some lanterns, it seems very minimalist. 'Please, come sit down.' The stranger gestures to the empty chair and Kurt finds himself in the seat quicker than he would think. 

It's the eyes he thinks. As bright as they are, there's something sad about them as well. The boy, and god, yes, he is young, probably Kurt's age, there's something definitely off about him. The seer is still looking at him, offering a small smile, 'there's no need to be spooked. My name is Blaine,' he holds out his hand for Kurt to shake. 

Kurt responds automatically, gripping the hand, and there must be static or something because he can feel a slight tremor where their hands meet and that can't be normal. 'I'm Kurt, though, if you're really a seer, you should be able to know that.'

Blaine doesn't laugh though. In fact, he hasn't let go of Kurt's hand either. His eyes are closed, and Kurt can't help but feel vulnerable as Blaine's fingers skim over his inner wrist, just what is this guy doing? Why isn't Kurt trying to pull away?

'Kurt,' Blaine opens his eyes, but they seem a little unfocused until they land on Kurt's. There's a hopeful expression on his face, lips turned up into another smile until it all fades into something shocking, and then he's frowning, pulling his hand away from Kurt. 'I'm-I-I'm sorry.' He's stuttering and Kurt can't help but start to feel anxious, sorry for what? Before he can ask though, Blaine's continuing, 'I can't read you. I'm sorry, you should go.' 

'What?' Kurt may not believe in this kind of stuff, but what the ever loving fuck does that even mean? 'Not even a _you're going to meet the love of your life_ line?'

Blaine actually looks down, back at the table and at his hand that was just holding Kurt's. 'You should go,' he repeats, this time more fearful, but that doesn't make any sense.

'No, what did you see?' There's something definitely wrong here, Kurt can feel it. He doesn't want to leave, it feels like he couldn't, even if he tried. 'Am I going to die and you just don't want to tell me? Do I live a sad miserable life?'

It's so quiet, and Kurt wonders if anyone can hear them outside the tent, after all, it's just a bunch of fabric, but he didn't hear anyone while he was outside waiting. There must be something blocking the sound. He hopes so, otherwise, Elliot will have a field day with how frantic Kurt just sounded. 

'No, Gods no. Kurt.' Blaine lifts his head to look at him. 'It doesn't actually work like that anyway. I just,' he sighs, 'you should go back to Bushwick, forget about this, take Elliot with you, and don't come back.'

'How did you know I lived in Bushwick?' That's not something that Blaine could just guess. 'Did Elliot tell you?' He's starting to wonder if this is just some elaborate prank, did they set him up? 'What's going on? Is this a joke?' He stands up to move closer, hoping that Blaine will get up as well. He feels a little ridiculous shouting across the table. 

Blaine bites on his bottom lip, and Kurt notices that up close, Blaine's got bags under his eyes, from their distance earlier, it wasn't very noticeable, but now up close, he can see them, the make up Blaine must have smudged on them earlier is fading. In fact, the more he stares down, the more he notices that Blaine has completely gone silent, submissive, head bowed, and flinching as if he's expecting a physical confrontation. 

He sits back down. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't like to be made a fool of.' Kurt tries to explain, but Blaine's not looking at him anymore. 

'Please go.' Blaine's voice breaks on the words, and Kurt knows that he has to be lying. He did see something, he had to. 

'Just tell me what you saw.' There's no way he can leave, not without finding it out. 

With a big breath of air, Blaine closes his eyes, when he exhales, he opens them. At least they don't look so afraid anymore. 'You've met the love of your life recently, but nothing can happen because both of you are worlds apart. It's okay though, because you're going to go on, you'll find someone else and be,' he pauses, 'completely amazing. So much better than any future you could have had with this other person.'

Before Kurt can even say anything, there's a ruckus on the side of the tent that Blaine's on and an older man, Kurt thinks he looks a bit like a bouncer, ushers inside. 'Kid, your time is up. Pay and go, if you want to hear more you're going to have to come back tomorrow.' 

Kurt barely pays attention to the man, instead he notices the way Blaine has curled up back into himself, looking down to the table again. There's nothing he can do though, so he finds himself taking his wallet out and dropping some bills on the table. 

Walking out of the tent feels wrong, but he can't stay, not with that man there, and he can almost hear a slap, one that sounds like it impacted with flesh as he walks away. 

'Kurt!' Elliot comes out of nowhere, but he had to be waiting, hadn't he? Kurt wishes he could shrug off the terrible feeling he's getting, but he's pretty sure that Blaine just got hurt for taking too long with Kurt. 'Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost! What did the guy say to you?'

'Blaine,' Kurt mostly says the name to himself, 'his name is Blaine.' Elliot is leading him away from the tent, away from Blaine, and Kurt's stomach is in knots. 'He-' Could he really share what Blaine told him? It didn't even make much sense, 'he couldn't get a read on me.' 

Elliot doesn't really look like he believes him, but he doesn't push. 'Are you ready to go? They're going to close up soon.' 

No. With every step he feels like he's walking through molasses, but his feet keep on moving away. 'Yea, I guess.' He tells himself that there is no such thing as seers, maybe Blaine is in a bad situation, but that has nothing to do with Kurt. The whole love of Kurt's life and not ending up together was just to get him out of the tent surely. Most people don't end up with someone they're so passionate about nowadays. How is that really a prediction?

It doesn't stop the terrible feeling in his gut, but at least he's able to breathe on his way back to Bushwick.


End file.
